


Pioneers

by yeaka



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21611578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: They pick a spot.
Relationships: Silas Dengdamor/Prince Panto Trost
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Pioneers

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Dirk Gently or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

“Right...” Silas muses, dragging out the vowel as he eyes the damp ground around them. It still glistens with the morning rain. Then he reaches a patch of smooth stones and finishes, “Here.”

“Here?” Panto echoes, following his every step. They’ve reached the midway point between their two kingdoms, just between the valley and the mountains, north of the creek and south of the ruins. Panto looks up to scan the scenery—the rolling hills, green as ever, and the intermittent trees, dotted with springtime flowers. It’s a beautiful, lovely vista that’s yet unclaimed. Unmarred, isolated. With plenty of privacy. And it shouldn’t anger either his father or Silas’ mother _too_ badly, like settling in either hometown would. So Panto agrees, “This is a fine spot.”

Silas bends down to fetch one of the rocks. Panto steps back, watching with a smile, always amused by his lover’s ingenious mind. Silas sets his stone down and announces, “This will be our front porch.” Panto nods, making note of it. Silas fetches another rock and places it further back. “Here will be our entrance...” More stones, more rooms. “The library, the study, the kitchen, the washroom, a den for us to hang our scissorswords, and this...” He pauses, placing the largest rock yet gently down atop the earth. Then he looks up at Panto, eyes shining with an almost palpable emotion that’s completely mutual. He breathes, “This, my love, will be our bedroom.”

Panto storms over. He marches right into Silas’ trim body, flattening himself against it, one arm looping around Silas’ pliant waist and the other threading through Silas’ short hair. Silas surrenders to the kiss that comes, pressing eagerly back. It’s as delightfully _warm_ and fulfilling as the very first one they ever shared. When they part, Panto pledges, “I will build a grand bed for you, my love. One that would put even the sprites of the pillow forest to shame.”

Silas grins back, promising, “And I will build the fireplace we will spend our nights before, and the chairs we will sit in.”

“I will start the floor,” Panto suggests.

But Silas insists, “I will join you—the foundation, we should do together.”

They’ll do it _all_ together. Their new home will be beautiful. Even if it turns out terrible—a tattered little thing held together with mud and sticks—Panto will _still_ love it, because so long as he has Silas with him, anywhere could be home. 

Silas pulls him in for another bruising kiss, and then they agree, “Let us begin.”


End file.
